The Affair
by hadleighstork
Summary: Series Johnny and Elizabeth have a secret love affair.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Johnny/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **Elizabeth has her two kids and was involved with Lucky and Nik until they both dumped her a while ago. As far as anyone knows she's single and has been for a couple months.

**Driving Stick Shift (C)**

_Outside Jake's at night_

Johnny pulled up into the alley behind Jake's and turned his car and the headlights off. He adjusted his seat, pushing it back and looked around to make sure that no one was around or watching.

She would be down soon, he knew it, and he was so ready. He'd been thinking about her and about this all day and was more than ready to go. Whenever he had a bad day or just needed to let off some steam he'd text her and she'd make some time to see him. Sometimes they didn't have long, just fifteen minutes behind Kelly's or on the docks, and sometimes when she let her grandmother keep her boys they had all night to do whatever they wanted to each other.

He saw her quickly come out of the door and made sure the door was unlocked and Elizabeth quickly opened the car door and hopped in so that she was in his lap. She was wearing a short jacket and she took it off and threw it on the seat next to them.

Johnny didn't need to ask her if the coast was clear, Elizabeth never messed around with him if the coast wasn't clear and they weren't completely alone and in private.

"Hey."

"Hi." Elizabeth knelt on his drivers seat and pressed her lips to his, and Johnny put his arms around her. She was wearing a short dress with tall boots and he rubbed her back before letting his hands slide down so that he could squeeze her perfect ass. Elizabeth moaned a little in his mouth. Johnny slipped his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it hard, stopping now and then to flick it and tease him before she started sucking him again, and what she was doing to his tongue reminded him so much of what she'd often done to his cock that he was almost instantly hard.

He gave her ass another good squeeze before moving down to the edge of her dress and pushing it higher up. "No panties tonight I hope."

"None" she sighed happily as she put her hands on his cheeks. She looked down at him in the dark before kissing him again and reaching for his shirt, but Johnny was quicker and had his fingers between her thighs before she could do much else. Elizabeth stiffened and let out a little whimper when his fingers traced her swollen slit, feeling how wet she already was for him. He loved that they were always ready for each other, especially when they didn't have a lot of time to enjoy each other.

He moved his fingers up and down drawing out her wetness and Elizabeth moaned for him not to stop. Johnny played with her a little while longer, never letting his fingers enter her too deeply before he pulled them back and pushed her dress up higher and higher. Elizabeth whipped it off and threw it on the passenger seat and he could see that she was wearing only a black lace bra.

Elizabeth moved her hand down to his crotch where his dick was already hard and pushing against his jeans and she rubbed him through his jeans, making him curse and grind against her hand. She loved how hard he got for her and so fast, too.

"Enough" he said as he pushed her hand away. "I want to come inside you not in my pants."

Elizabeth moved her hands and grabbed his shirt, pulling it off, reaching for his pants. It was hard to get the zipper down because he was so hard and so big, but together they got it down and Johnny lifted his hips so she could push his pants down a little, and his towering rod sprang free and stood hard and erect, twitching a little in front of her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in delight but before she could move herself so she could take him in, Johnny stopped her and took off her bra. He squeezed her large, creamy breasts in his hands as Elizabeth threw her head back and moaned, and pinched the nipples lightly. Then, surprising her he moved one of his hands to her blazing hot core and without any warning inserted one long finger into her tight channel until it was buried up to the knuckle.

Elizabeth gasped and her eyes flew to his and Johnny smiled at her. He wiggled his finger inside of her wet love pocket, scraping her G-spot lightly and Elizabeth let out a sharp scream. "I just wanted to make sure you were wet and ready for me."

"When am I not?" Elizabeth asked. Her hips bucked when Johnny inserted another finger up to the knuckle and worked her from the inside. He probed and massaged her slick walls and Elizabeth started riding his hand, loving how he felt inside of her. There was no part of her body that he hadn't explored to his satisfaction, and hers, and nobody had ever made her feel this good.

Just when she was really getting into it Johnny pulled his fingers out of her and gripped her naked hips instead. Elizabeth groaned at the feeling of him no longer being in her but Johnny pulled her hips forward and she felt him very lightly tracing her entrance. She braced her hands on his shoulders, making sure his seat was pushed all the way back so he was at a forty-five degree angle to her, and then used her hand to slowly guide him home.

She took him in easily because they had done this so many times in the last two months, her slick ditch enveloping his massive head, and then lowered herself all the way down until he was balls-deep inside of her and their skin met. Elizabeth rocked there slowly, and watched him. Johnny's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as he reveled in the feeling of her tight little body wrapped around his. She loved how he looked whenever she took him in, like he was blocking out the rest of the world and just enjoying being inside of her.

Elizabeth put her hands on his arms and leaned forward so that their chests were touching. She moved a little, dragging her hardened nipples in circles over his tan chest, and Johnny groaned at the sensation.

"I had a dream about you last night."

He opened his eyes and put his hands at her calves, on her knee high brown leather boots. "Yeah?"

Elizabeth nodded, her face just inches from his. He was reclined back and she was straddling him and arching her back so she leaned forward into him, and her hips were moving up and down in perfect rhythm as Johnny gently controlled her with his hands as she pumped him.

"Was it a good dream?"

She arched her back more, making him rub up against her in a different way and Johnny muffled a curse. "Oh it was a _great _dream."

"Tell me about it" he ordered. "I want to know."

Elizabeth leaned back a little, keeping his engorged and throbbing cock buried inside of her, so that Johnny could push himself up and nuzzle her breasts. He buried his face between them and scraped his stubbled cheeks over her sensitive skin until Elizabeth mewed. Then his mouth closed around one of her puckered nipples and he sucked her deep into his mouth, biting her and nipping her as she kept riding him.

"I dreamt……that I was driving," she got out in a raspy voice as he lashed at her sensitive nipple with his tongue, "And my car broke down. It was snowing and cold and I walked to the nearest house which was…..yours. I was right by Crimson Manor and I broke in to get warm and get out of the cold."

He moved on to the other nipple, biting and sucking on her just like he had before, and Elizabeth paused and stopped riding him to put her fingers through his thick black hair and hold him to her, encouraging him to torture her body this way. She loved it when he was vicious with her and took whatever he wanted, because he always knew how to make it good for her too.

"You found me….." she sighed as he finally let go of her red nipple and lay back in his seat, and Elizabeth leaned forward and dragged her nipples over his chest in lazy circles the way he loved. It made him even harder and she could feel him throbbing inside of her as she slowly started to ride him again. "…….And you didn't want me in your house."

"What did you do?" he growled, already knowing the answer.

"I told you that if you let me spend the night, I'd spend it with you," Elizabeth said in a husky voice, her eyes dark with desire for him and only him. Johnny leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth as she kept riding him, going a little faster. His hands move to her back and he kept her close to him, kissing her neck as she moved with him inside her.

"You told me I could stay."

"I had a feeling I might" Johnny smirked, guiding her hips along as she went faster and faster, seeking their release. "What happened then?"

She bit her lip as waves of pure fire washed through her. "……You took me to your office and sat down in your chair and……I offered to go down on you."

"Tell me about that" Johnny said flatly, pushing on her hips now to help her impale herself on his massive erection. She was so good at this and he couldn't believe that he'd spent years in Port Charles and Crimson Point and hadn't gotten with her sooner.

"I pulled down your zipper and pulled your pants down a little," Elizabeth whispered. Her face and her entire body was flushed and he could see light beads of sweat and the way a few locks of her hair were damp and clung to her neck and breasts, which were bouncing in front of him. She knew he loved her tits and whenever she rode him, Elizabeth always made sure to go as fast as she could.

"And you sat back in your chair and I was kneeling on the floor…...and I put my mouth around you and started licking and sucking."

He was close now, and so was she, and her naughty little dream was probably the reason for it. Johnny had no idea if she actually dreamed this or if she was just making it up. Elizabeth knew he never lasted long when she went down on him, so she was probably telling him all this just to make him explode.

"And with my hand, I pumped you hard and fast…." She was slamming down on him now and her eyes were glazed and he knew she would come at any minute. How she managed to keep talking, he didn't know, because he was beyond words at that point. "And with my other hand, I held your balls. You had your hand in my hair and you were pushing my head a little and watching me take you in and out of my mouth."

She grunted a little, trying to get a better angle and her nipples brushed against his chest. She was breathing really hard, and he loved it when she got like this, so aroused that she could barely handle it.

"Did I come in your mouth?"

"Yes," she whimpered "You came in my mouth and you sat back in your chair and I cleaned you up. Then you said it wasn't very hospitable of you to just leave things like that, so you pulled me into your lap and started kissing my neck. Like this."

She kissed him just as she remembered him kissing her in the dream. They were hot, wet kisses along his neck and at the bottom of his throat and across the top of his chest. "You said you….wanted to kiss me more, so you took off my sweater."

"Were you wearing a bra?"

"No. Then you kissed me lower…." She pressed kisses on his chest, arching so that he was still inside of her the whole time. "And you sucked and bit my tits for what felt like forever."

"What did I do then?"

"You made me stand up in front of you and take off my pants and my panties." She took all of him in again, rocking against him when her lower lips kissed his balls and letting him enjoy it. "You were a little hard….again. You always have a good recovery time."

He smiled knowingly and she smiled back. "And then when I was completely naked, you moved me back so that I was against your desk. You told me….to use my hands to make you harder….and I did. When you were big, you told me…..to sit on your desk. You pushed all the papers….and folders off of it…..and I got on…..and you lifted my legs…..so that my ankles were on your shoulders…..Oh, god."

She was so close now, barely able to make words, but he pushed her anyway. "Then what?"

"then we went at it harder and faster than I could have ever imagined," she said breathlessly, looking deep into the eyes even in the throes of her passion for him. "It was incredible….you needed me so badly. Just as badly as I needed you. It was hard and…..fast and you were so…..deep and strong and perfect and then….then…."

That was it for her. Elizabeth came with a gasp, her muscles clenching tightly around him as her whole body went stiff. Johnny slowed his thrusting while she climaxed, and soon enough she melted down against him so she was in his arms, her head on his chest, completely boneless, and he gripped her hips with his hands and, lifting her up a little, continued to thrust in and out of her until he found his own release.

Elizabeth was too sated and exhausted to offer much resistance against him, so she lay against his chest with a dreamy smile on her face as he pumped her slick channel, using her to draw out his own orgasm. She was so soft and wet and perfect, and he was slamming into her like a mad man, and Johnny continued to fuck her for several minutes more until he came with a hoarse shout and shot a massive load of his creamy white seed deep into her body, which had always accepted everything he'd given her.

He sank back in the drivers chair with her still on top of him and tangled his fingers through her curly hair, just feeling her breathe. Elizabeth scraped her nails lightly against his skin as Johnny basked in their afterglow after that amazing ride and finally she started to lift herself off of him.

Johnny groaned and put his hands on her ass, pressing down so that she took all of him in again, and held her there. "I don't want you to move."

"Okay" Elizabeth sighed happily as she settled down against him again. "how did you like my dream?"

"It was great," he grinned, massaging her ass with his hands. "You have to tell me more about your dreams if you have any more about me."

"I will," she promised. They sat together in silence in his car like that for a long time before Johnny looked at his watch.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"I told Emily I'd be back by ten," she said, straightening up a little. "But she wont' care if I'm a little late. She's only had the boys for an hour. What time is it?"

"A little after ten." He said.

Elizabeth yelped and straightened. "I better get going. It takes me fifteen minutes at least to get back to my house from here."

"Thanks for making the trip," Johnny grinned as Elizabeth began putting on her bra. She slipped her arms through the straps and he pulled it around in front of her, gently stretching it over each breast and snapping it shut in between them.

"Of course," Elizabeth grinned back. "You know it's kind of mean of me but I hope you have a bad meeting or something more often so we can see each other."

"Best part of my otherwise bad day."

She reached for her dress and Johnny pulled a couple napkins out. Elizabeth rose up on her knees and he slid out of her with a wet sound and he handed the napkins to her so she could quickly wipe up before putting on her dress. Elizabeth slipped into it as he pulled his boxers and pants back up and quickly grabbed her jacket and Johnny opened the door. She stepped out, wobbling a little on her tall boots because she was still a little off-center from their lovemaking, and put on her jacket as he shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Elizabeth." She turned around in alarm when he loudly called out her name and looked at him as Johnny pushed the car into drive. "Next time, I'll tell you about the dream I had about you."

He grinned at her and sped out of the alley behind Jake's, hoping he'd be able to relate it to her soon.

**The End. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple**: Johnny/Elizabeth  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**FYI: **This is a sequel to Driving Stickshift. That one kind of has some background info that you'll need to make better sense of this one. Thanks to all of you who replied here and on other sites and to DS. It's because of you that I decided that Johnny and Liz needed a sequel so they could see each other again. ;-)

**Secret Serenade (C)**

_In Crimson Point……_

Johnny pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the fifth speed dial option and waited for her to pick up. It rang several times and he hung up, then tried again. Finally on the fourth ring she picked up, sounding a little breathless.

"Hey it's me."

"Johnny," Elizabeth gasped. "Hi. Sorry it took me so long – I was just getting out of the shower."

He could picture her perfectly, wrapped up in a bathrobe with her hair still damp and her skin flushed and dewy from the hot water. "No problem. Come meet me. Right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." It had been a long day, and he'd just gotten into an argument with both Trevor and his sister and Johnny really needed to let off some steam. And Elizabeth was always the first person he turned to ever since he realized how good she was…at relieving his stress.

"Meet me at Jake's or on the docks or something?"

"I can't," she said. "I got off early tonight and my Gram has the boys, and she's supposed to drop them off here at home in an hour."

"I can meet you," he suggested, even though he'd never been to her house before. Whenever he wanted to fuck her, she came to meet him, usually someplace quiet and secret. "An hour is plenty of time."

"Okay," she said slowly, "But you can't use the front door. You're going to have to sneak up the trellis at behind the house and into my room."

"Why?"

"Because Jason sometimes sends his guards to patrol the street and they might see you."

"Okay," he answered quickly. She told him that she used to date Jason and that he wanted to make sure she and her boys were safe despite her old connection to him, but Johnny knew it wasn't the full truth. He knew that her youngest son was actually jason's, but Elizabeth never told him that and he didn't let her know that he knew. "I'll be right there. Keep your window unlocked for me."

"It always is."

* * *

_In Port Charles……._

Elizabeth pushed the window open as Johnny climbed up the side of the house, and backed away as he swung himself inside. He was wearing all black, black pants and a black sweater and black shoes, and she would have felt kind of underdressed in just her short white bathrobe but for the way he was looking at her, so deviously and so hungrily.

Johnny crossed her bedroom in two long strides and she was immediately wrapped up in his arms, the cool silk riding up slightly over her flushed skin as he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Mmm," he moaned into her mouth, "glad you weren't doing anything tonight."

"Me too," Elizabeth sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply. They were separated by his thick sweater and her flimsy silk robe, and her skin was instantly on fire from the raw heat of him.

Johnny pulled back and smiled down at her, gazing deeply into her starry eyes as his hands very stealthily slipped the tie of her robe loose. Elizabeth didn't notice and she brushed his hair out of his face as he very carefully gripped the sides of her robe.

In one quick motion he yanked the silk right off her, moving it down her shoulders and arms and dumping it on the floor. Elizabeth gasped as the breeze hit her suddenly naked body and tried to cover herself but Johnny grabbed her hands.

"Uh-uh" he said, shaking his head. "You never hide yourself from me. I get to see all of you, every last part."

She blushed warmly at the heat in his voice and relaxed a little. When he let go of her hands Elizabeth didn't try to put her hands over her center or her breasts and just let Johnny gaze down appreciatingly at her naked body.

His lips brushed against hers and she kissed him eagerly, loving the feel of his coarse sweater against her soft dewy skin. Johnny's hands roamed all over her body, stroking the backs and insides of her thighs, rubbing her back and shoulders and finally squeezing her ass and grinding her against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Already?" Elizabeth murmured, rubbing him through his pants, amazed at how hard he already was for her.

"You said we were short on time," Johnny grunted, taking off his shoes and peeling his socks off with his toes. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your boys any more than I already do. In fact….." He pulled back a little and his hand moved down her stomach, quickly between her thighs to her special spot. "I better check and see if you're as time-conscious as me."

Elizabeth moaned when his fingers slipped inside of her, quickly parting her folds and testing her wetness. She was practically dripping and it made him smirk. "Wow. Looks like you got started early, too."

She tried to glare at him but it never did any good. Johnny always knew how badly she wanted him and how much she looked forward to it when he told her to meet him so they could have sex. It rarely lasted long just because they were both trying to keep it a secret and hardly ever had any free time, but Johnny never needed very long to pound her until she fell off the edge, usually screaming his name.

But he told her often that it was what he loved about her: how she was always ready for him and how well everything worked when they were together. And Elizabeth loved that he never got involved in her life or asked her questions she didn't want to answer, that he just came, took her, sometimes hard and fast and sometime slower and gently, and then left. They both had busy lives and other responsibilities and there was no reason to make things complicated.

"How long do we have?" Johnny asked as his fingers moved inside of her, stroking her higher. Elizabeth gripped his shoulders and tried to speak but it was hard to get words out. "How long before your grandmother comes with your kids?"

"We have….twenty minutes…….."

"Perfect," Johnny said, releasing her from his intimate hold. "That's all the time I need to fuck you."

Before she could reply he kissed her quickly on the lips and spun her around, grabbing her hips and putting his hand on her back to bend her forward at the waist. He bent her over her tall four poster bed, which was tall enough that it was under her belly when he bent her forward at the waist. Elizabeth grabbed the comforter with her fists, wriggling forward so that she was in place with her thighs pressing against the side of the mattress and the bed frame.

Johnny unzipped his pants and she heard him shove them down to his knees and move forward behind her. His hands were on her ass and her hips, squeezing her and holding her in place. He swatted the insides of her thighs lightly with the backs of his fingers, telling her to spread her legs. Elizabeth did it, widening her stance and bracing more of her weight on the bed as she did so.

Johnny grabbed her hips and angled her a little for his benefit, to get the deepest penetration possible, and she heard him stroke himself once or twice before he pressed at her entrance. Her body accepted him easily and he slid in, pushing them together until they were joined completely. Elizabeth let out a deep sigh as he struck the end of her channel and tightened her muscles a little to make the fit tighter and more pleasurable for him. With the angle that he had her at he was rubbing against her clit the whole way and she knew it wouldn't take long at all for her to find her release.

Johnny gripped her hips and thighs and held her up a little and pulled all the way out and then slammed into her hard. She knew she couldn't make too much noise because it was night and her neighbors would probably hear her, and since they knew she wasn't seeing anyone after her disastrous break up with both Nikolas AND Lucky, who broke their engagement, they'd wonder who was visiting her and making her scream like that.

So she turned her face into the comforter and it muffled her screams and moans as his cock rammed into her over and over again, going deeper than she thought was possible. Johnny picked up the pace and thundered in and out of her tiny body, faster and harder, grunting as he pumped her. Elizabeth grabbed the comforter in her fists tightly, twisting it as he rubbed against her for several minutes with each raw, forceful thrust and then came with an ear-piercing scream that even the bedspread couldn't muffle.

She screamed and screamed as her release claimed her, causing her muscles to convulse wildly as her hips bucked. Her legs almost gave out from underneath her but Johnny grabbed them to keep her at the angle he wanted her for his pleasure, and Elizabeth screamed herself almost hoarse and then collapsed on the bed as she finished, every muscle spent and rubbery.

Johnny hadn't stopped thrusting while she was coming, and he was still thrusting now. He grunted and twisted his hips, rotating and gyrating them as he slammed into her as hard as he could, and then he came with a moan. He pumped her full of his seed, an alarming amount since they hadn't seen in each other in a couple of days. He gushed into her like a volcano, erupting in her womb and coating her most intimate parts. He kept coming and coming and she felt her entire body filling with warmth and pleasure.

She sighed and waited until he sagged a little against her. She wiggled her hips and he lazily swatted her ass, telling her to please give him in a minute. A minute or two passed before he sighed and pulled himself out of her like it was the most difficult thing he ever did. Elizabeth felt something hot and sticky trickle down the side of her leg and stood quickly. Johnny looked exhausted but so satisfied, and she gently turned him around and shoved him down so that he fell back on the bed.

"You catch your breath for a minute, I'm going to go freshen up," she said gently, leaning down to kiss his lips. He mumbled something and she scurried to the bathroom to clean up the evidence of their love-making. By the time she got out after washing up and changing into her jeans and a sweater, Johnny had finished cleaning himself up with some tissues on her night stand and was zipping up again.

He flashed her a smile as she walked over, grinning. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny kissed her lightly and swatted her ass again, loving how it made her squeal every time.

"Thanks. This was fun."

"It was," she smiled happily. "I'm glad you enjoyed your first visit to my house."

"Oh very much," Johnny replied. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Elizabeth said.

Johnny looked at the clock. "Your kids will be home any minute. I'm going to get out of here."

She nodded and he let her go and walked over to the window, starting to climb out. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Jason's men don't see me." He winked at her. "Mama's little secret is safe with me."

Elizabeth laughed and watched him climb down the trellis and disappear in the darkness.

**The End. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple: **Johnn/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This is a continuation of Driving Stickshift and Secret Serenade, where the simple premise is that Nikolas and Lucky BOTH dumped Elizabeth and after that, she and Johnny have been meeting secretly for sex. He knows about Jake being Jason's son but Elizabeth doesn't know he knows. This was requested by Heather. Enjoy!

**On the Job (C)**

_General Hospital…._

Johnny walked down the hall trying not to look suspicious. He had woken up that morning and found out that he would have to cancel the meeting he had lined up for most of the morning and because of that, had nothing to do. He was bored and felt like meeting up with Elizabeth so he texted her to let her know he wanted her. She said she had surgery but she'd be out soon and to come to the fifth floor and walk down the hall with the blue lines, where there were most of the rooms were usually empty, and she'd find him.

He just kept walking down the hall, slowly, trying not to look like he was as out of place as he felt, and was going to text Elizabeth to find out what was going on when a closet door opened and she quickly pulled him inside and shut it.

Elizabeth turned on the lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and smiled up at him. She was wearing her blue scrubs and had her hair tied back in a floppy bun. "Hi."

He barely had time to say hello before she pulled him down to her and kissed him eagerly. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, slipping his hands underneath her scrub top to touch her skin. She only wore a skimpy tank top underneath and he pushed it aside to touch her warm skin. Elizabeth groaned as she kissed him, her tongue slithering into his mouth, and Johnny pushed her scrub top a little higher as he rubbed her sides and her back.

"Mm," he moaned, loving the taste of her. "I'm so glad you were free this morning."

"Me too," she sighed. "So what happened? I usually never get to see you in the morning."

"I had to cancel my meeting because my business manager had a family emergency," Johnny explained. "He had to leave, so I didn't have anything to do. So I figured I'd call and see if I could do you instead."

She laughed at that and kissed him again, this time sucking slowly on his tongue when he slipped it into her mouth. The way he held her and kissed her always made her weak in the knees and she melted into him, starting to feel him beginning to harden in his jeans. She smiled and rubbed him through the denim and felt him start to grind his hips against her hand.

"You know you can always call me for that."

He nodded and looked down at her. "I know. I don't think you've ever said no to me when I texted you about hooking up."

Elizabeth shrugged and kissed him again. "I happen to enjoy it, too, you know. No strings attached, no responsibilities, no feelings, we don't owe each other anything, and we can just keep the whole thing a secret."

"It works out perfectly" Johnny grinned.

"I don't have a lot of time," Elizabeth murmured, slowly slipping his jacket off and setting it on one of the shelves near them. "I have surgery in a little bit so we're going to have to make this a quick one. And no foreplay, Johnny. I've been thinking about you _all_ morning. I'm more than ready."

"That's what I like to hear," he murmured, unzipping his pants and starting to push them down. He was hard but wanted her help anyway. Elizabeth as always knew what he was thinking when he did that and lowered herself to her knees. She put her hands on his hips and opened her mouth, taking just the tip of him in.

Johnny closed his eyes and groaned as she started to suck gently, like she was sucking on a lollipop or popsicle. She swirled her tongue around him, tasting the light salty liquid that escaped him, and then kept sucking. She watched him while her lips caressed him and his hands stroked her hair. Elizabeth let him out of her mouth to scatter wet open mouthed kisses all up and down his engorged shaft making Johnny hiss.

"You're so good at this," he murmured. "No wonder I can't go more than two days without you."

She glowed at the compliment and sucked him into her mouth again applying more suction this time. Her other hand caressed and lightly squeezed his balls in rhythm with the way her mouth worked him over. He was getting harder and growing larger in her mouth, and Elizabeth forced her muscles to relax and opened her mouth wider, taking more and more of him in slowly. He crashed against the back of her throat and she angled her head so that he slid down her throat, and took more of him in.

She didn't get all the way to the hilt and looked up to find Johnny watching her intently as she held his thick cock in her mouth. Elizabeth kept eye contact and swallowed, the muscles of her throat tightening over him and clenching him like the walls of her pussy did whenever he made her come when he was inside her.

Johnny groaned loudly but managed to stifle the sound so they weren't in danger of being caught. One time, he was nailing her on the table in the conference room and she was so loud when she came that they were heard in the hall. Doctor Ford and Epiphany looked inside the room to see if the sound came from that room, and the only reason they didn't see them was because Johnny had gathered Elizabeth up in his arms and hid under the table. After that they agreed that they could only screw around in the hospital if they took extra precautions not to be heard.

Elizabeth knew he was close when she felt him tighten in her hand and slowly, very slowly, let him out of her mouth. He was stiff and rigid and so large, and she slid her lips carefully over him until he was free, throbbing in front of her face. Johnny held out his hand and helped her up.

Elizabeth smiled wickedly up at him. "How do you want me?"

"Against the door," Johnny growled, moving closer to her. "The closet's too small for anything else anyway."

"We always do it against the door or the wall" Elizabeth sighed, slipping her thumbs under the edge of her scrub bottoms. "I have a better idea that I know you'll like. Back up until you're closer to the shelf right behind you."

He did what she said, hoping this was quick because he was about to burst. It was a good thing she already told him she didn't need the extra help, because he wasn't that confident in his ability to manage it. Besides, blowing him always got her wet anyway, which worked out well for both of them.

Elizabeth backed up with him until their hips collided. His dick poked the back of her thigh, right under her butt and Johnny groaned as she smirked up at him over her shoulder.

"Hurry," he growled. "I want you so badly right now."

Elizabeth didn't anything but just lowered her scrub bottoms, taking her panties with them. Johnny watched her bend forward to lower her pants, enjoying the view of her bare ass in front of him, and grabbed her hips because he couldn't not touch her. She had the most incredible little butt and he loved touching her there.

To his surprise Elizabeth stayed bent forward at the waist, her ass pushed tantalizingly toward him, and held her arms out by her head so that her hands pressed against the door and she was able to brace herself like that. Johnny was thrilled by this position because he'd never done it in close quarters like this with her body braced this way. Normally when he fucked her from behind with her bent forward at the waist, Elizabeth just put her hands on her knees to keep her balance and let him thrust away. This position was going to be amazing, with her braced against the door like that.

He put his hands on her ass and positioned himself and thrust smoothly into her. Elizabeth hadn't been kidding, she was already wet and he slid in easily to her familiar, hot depths. They both moaned, biting their lips to keep the sound contained, and he didn't stop pushing forward until he was completely buried in her and his tip struck the edge of her lightly.

Johnny pulled all the way out and then rammed forward, not as hard as he could, but pretty forcefully. The door shuddered lightly from the force but they weren't in danger of being discovered. Elizabeth shifted her weight in her feet so that she could push back against him when he slammed in to her, making the impact harder and the thrusts deeper.

Johnny settled into a good, strong rhythm, pumping in and out of her and enjoying deep penetration. He rubbed against her clit and G-spot with each stroke in this position, which was why they both loved it so much. Whenever he had a chance to bend her over anything, he did. He got full control of her body and she was guaranteed satisfaction as his cock rubbed against her in all the right ways.

This way, they could thrust back and forth for as long as they wanted, but Johnny remembered her saying that she had a surgery later and he needed to be fast, so he picked up the pace. Elizabeth was already pretty close and he just had to thrust a few more times before she came with a squeak, her muscles straining against the door as her whole body tensed. Her body shook and convulsed a little as she pulled him in even deeper, like she never wanted to let him go, and Johnny kept himself in check as her body squeezed and milked him until the tremors subsided and her muscles loosened.

Elizabeth let out a huge sigh and her hands slipped down from the door. She wasn't strong enough to support herself that way anymore and put her hands on her knees, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself down after her release. Johnny knew she was weakened now and put his hands on her hips again, thrusting back and forth as fast as he could to secure his own pleasure. He moved fast, his hips bucking powerfully against hers so swiftly that she only stayed upright because his hands were holding her up.

Elizabeth moaned lightly as he moved in her, in and out easily, pumping her, caressing her, filling her, and she felt the tremors run through him just before he came. Johnny squelched a roar that came out as a groan and shot his load into her, deep thanks to their position. He filled the deepest part of her, and Elizabeth felt the explosion of warmth deep inside her. He was amazing, and it felt so different every time that he came in her, but just as incredible. It was heat and passion and power and fulfillment and she didn't think she'd ever be able to get enough of him.

He was still coming, shooting ribbons of his hot seed into her, and finally the stream tapered off and Johnny let out a satisfied moan and sagged back a little. He pulled out of her slowly, sliding out with a wet pop, and Elizabeth stayed the way she was. Johnny found a box of tissues on the shelf near them and tore it open. He cleaned himself off and carefully zipped himself up again, and then handed several tissues to Elizabeth so she could clean up.

Elizabeth quickly cleaned up from their love-making and pulled her pants and underwear up, turning around to face him. Johnny smiled down at her and she rose on her toes to kiss him. "I should probably get back to work. But it was good to see you so early in the day. Maybe we can make this a more regular thing?"

"I wouldn't be at all averse to that," Johnny smiled. "Will I see you tonight at Jake's, or would that be overkill?"

Elizabeth laughed and playfully swatted his chest. "It's never overkill. I'll see you there later. And now I really have to get back to work. Bye, Johnny."

"Good seeing you, Elizabeth."

**The End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple: **Johnn/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**Status: **Part 4 of The Affair series

**FYI: **I have no idea how many parts this series will have; it depends on you. This is for BadBanana who requested it in the MadLibs thread. You're welcome!

**The Waterfront (C)**

_Kelly's Diner…………._

Elizabeth picked up her phone as she walked into Kelly's. "Hey."

"Hey," he said, keeping his voice quiet so that no one standing by her could hear him. "You at Kelly's?"

"I just walked in," she smiled, knowing that he knew she always stopped by Kelly's on Thursday nights to pick up dinner for herself, Jake and Cameron. "What's up?"

"Place your order and meet me out back in the alley right after. I have big news."

"Okay," she said quickly, her excitement mounting. "See you in a couple minutes."

She turned off her phone and walked over to the counter, trying to keep her excitement in check. She loved her meetings with Johnny, loved everything he did to her before they parted ways, and he sounded really happy on the phone.

"Hi, Mike. I want three burgers, no tomatoes, one with pickles, one without onions, and three orders of French fries and three pieces of that chocolate pie. And if you've got some turnovers left toss them in, too, please?"

"The usual," he noted. "I'll get the burgers on the grill and the turnovers are actually in the oven. I hope it's okay with you to wait about five extra minutes."

"Trust me, I don't mind the wait," she smiled secretly. "I think I'll just get some fresh air outside while I wait. Back in fifteen?"

"That's perfect," Mike smiled.

* * *

_The alley behind Kelly's………_

"Hey." He grabbed her hand as soon as she turned the corner and pulled her into a long, hard kiss. Elizabeth mewed and curled into him, her body instantly responding to the urgency of his passion. No other man in her life had been able to whip her up into a frenzied desire like Johnny. He just had to look at her sometimes for her to be ready to go. That was probably for the best, considering they rarely had time to really take their time enjoying each other.

"Come with me," he said, pulling back and pulling her along. They turned another corner, a little farther from Kelly's now and he walked her closer to the lake. Elizabeth looked around in confusion.

"Look around."

She did. "I am. I don't get it."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Pier 52," Elizabeth said. "I recognize it."

Johnny grinned. "Guess who owns it."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "You?"

He nodded proudly. "Yup. Snaked it out from under Sonny this evening. It's all mine and he's so mad he can't see straight. Jason wanted to put two bullets between my eyes but there was nothing that asshole could do."

Elizabeth smiled happily. "That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Johnny grinned. "I wanted to share it with you first. I have to head back to Crimson Point in a bit to finalize all the paperwork with all my lawyers but I wanted to find you and tell you the good news. You, uh, have time to celebrate?"

Her smile turned sultry and wicked. "Will ten minutes do?"

"Very nicely," Johnny grinned backing her up against the brick wall of the warehouse building right by the pier. They were hidden there nicely, in the nook of the warehouse by the fire escape. They could hear if anyone was coming up any of the alleys nearby, and even people on the pier wouldn't be able to see them, although they had a nice view of the water.

"Won't you be cold though?"

Elizabeth shook her head and gave him a sly smile. "You always keep me hot."

"Good to know" Johnny grinned. "I won't disappoint."

"You haven't ever before."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He meant to keep it gentle but it soon turned hard and urgent. At first he worried that his rough handling would hurt or scare her but soon into their affair Johnny realized that Elizabeth was a lot stronger than she looked and that she actually liked it when he was rough with her. It got her hotter than anything else so he learned to let loose a little more, but never to cross a line and take it too far.

Elizabeth moaned and grabbed his coat, pulling him closer to her. Johnny ground his hips into hers, pushing her back tightly against the brick wall and making sure she knew that she wouldn't be able to move. The imprisonment excited her and Elizabeth mewed and rubbed herself against him.

Johnny unbuttoned her coat as fast as he could. It was a cold night but not too cold and she wore a wool pea coat over a black skirt, button down blouse and knee-high leather heeled boots. He didn't even care how she was able to walk in them because those boots were damn sexy and if he wasn't mistaken she'd been wearing them a lot more recently because she knew he liked them. They were the ultimate fuck-me-shoes and it was impossible to mistake her signal whenever she walked past him in those.

Elizabeth smiled as he ran his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up higher, pleased with how smooth and silky her skin was. He pushed it almost all the way up to her waist and played with her silk panties a little. "Sorry. I didn't know I was meeting you tonight."

"That's okay." He dropped to the ground so quickly that she didn't even see it coming and dragged her panties down her legs with him. Elizabeth gasped when the cool air hit her and Johnny prodded her to lift her feet so that he could take her underwear off. He held it up in front of her and grinned. "Problem solved."

"Hey give those back."

"Nope" he smiled putting them in his pocket. "Serves you right for even bothering to wear them in the first place."

She groaned when his hand slipped between her legs, his strong fingers probing and caressing her before he expertly parted her folds and plunged a finger into her depths. He knew she was always ready for him quickly and didn't even have to bother waiting anymore. He slipped a second finger into her easily as Elizabeth sighed with happiness and moved them inside of her, back and forth, in windshield wiper motions that almost made her scream out loud. It was something he'd never done to her before and it felt incredible, and Elizabeth was so caught up in the pleasure he was whipping up in her body that she barely noticed he was slowly forcing a third finger into her until all three were buried in her up to the knuckle.

"Oh, god, Johnny!"

"Easy," he murmured. "You've taken three fingers before." He wiggled his fingers again to tease her and Elizabeth clung to him as she fought the waves of white-hot pleasure that rippled through her. "Feel good?"

"Oh, God……." She was so close. It was amazing how fast he would bring her to the height of her passion and once there, he'd let her dangle over the edge and tease her and toy with her until finally letting her have what she wanted so badly. Her hips began to buck and move against his hand, clumsily at first and then after a few seconds in their practiced rhythm. Her hips rocked and swiveled and rotated and thrust against his hand as his three fingers worked her like magic from the inside, setting everything in her on fire.

Elizabeth's muscles all stiffened and a strangled cry was ripped through her throat as she found her release. She threw her head back as far as she could against the brick wall behind her and her hips thrust all the way forward, taking in even more of his fingers than either of them thought possible as her muscles clenched and rippled around him.

Johnny waited patiently, watching her intently as her orgasm claimed her. He loved watching her when she came because it took her over completely and in that moment she looked so unconcerned with everything in her life, not worrying about her ex-husband or her kids or Nikolas or money or her job or anything. She just gave herself over to him and enjoyed what he gave back.

He pulled his fingers out of her carefully as she drifted on down from her high and kissed her softly and lazily as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Elizabeth smiled happily and ran her hands up and down his chest under his wool coat. She returned his kiss just as softly, enjoying feeling him with her.

"Mmm," she murmured as he pulled back and looked at her. "Well, I got to celebrate your new ownership of the pier, but I don't think you did."

He raised an eyebrow at that and Elizabeth smiled wickedly. She slowly dropped to her knees, ignoring the gravel on the floor of the alley as she kneeled before him and started to undo his belt and pull down his zipper. She lowered his pants and boxers just enough to pull him out and found that he was already semi-hard and hot in her hand. She licked her lips eagerly and looked up at him as she opened her mouth and pulled him in, letting out a soft moan as she began sucking.

She sucked gently at first, looking up at him with big green-blue eyes the whole time, and Johnny smiled down at her. She opened her mouth wider to take more of him in and sucked him in, her hot mouth closing around him as much as she could make it. Johnny hissed and put his hand on the back of her head, guiding her and holding her in place.

Elizabeth forced her throat to relax and moved even closer to the base of his shaft when Johnny applied gentle pressure to the back of her head, making her take him in deeper. He slid all the way into her mouth, the tip of him crashing against the back of her throat. Elizabeth almost gagged but then controlled herself and let him slide all the way down her throat until her lips kissed the very base of his shaft and he was completely enveloped in her hot, wet mouth.

She couldn't suck anymore with him that deep and settled on tickling him with her tongue and sliding her head back and forth, bobbing it to make him slide back and forth in her throat. Johnny loved it and she could feel him growing harder and longer in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth a few more times, reluctant to release his engorged rocket from her lips, and finally let him slide out when she realized from his breathing that he was really close.

She had just stood up when Johnny grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall like before. Her back hit the bricks and she smiled at him. Johnny pushed her skirt up her legs, very high, to her waist, and gripped her thighs. Elizabeth spread her legs and arched her back and he entered her quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Her muscles were still relaxed from when he made her come earlier and she was more than wet and ready enough for him. Elizabeth grunted as he started to thrust, and he must not have been getting the angle he wanted because he surprised her by putting his hands under her thighs and actually lifting her up so that her legs were braced against his hips, her feet dangling at least a foot from the ground.

Elizabeth squeaked and clung to his shoulders as Johnny began thrusting in earnest, plowing into her with strong, long, smooth strokes. He focused completely on his release, moving smoothly in and out of her accepting body. Elizabeth moaned softly, loving the feeling of him sliding through her warm depths, and Johnny found his release with a muffled shout.

He shot his load into her, his entire body stiffening like a surfboard before he started to slowly sag into her, pressing her back hard against the rough brick. He continued to spew ribbons of his cum into her relaxed and accepting body and Elizabeth just hugged him close until he was done.

They stood like that for a long moment until Johnny could move. Slowly he let her legs down to the floor because his arms were starting to hurt and pushed himself off of her, sliding out of her with ease. Elizabeth sucked in a breath when the cold air hit her bare, wet skin and quickly shoved her skirt down and pulled her coat around her.

Johnny quickly wiped himself off and pulled his pants up, pulling his coat closed around himself, too. Elizabeth smiled happily up at him, still warm from his lovemaking. "Congratulations on the pier, baby."

"Thanks," he grinned. "You gonna make it back to Kelly's okay?"

She nodded. "Yup. My food should be ready by now. Good thing too because I've really worked up an appetite."

He laughed and pulled back into the shadows. "See you around, Elizabeth."

**The End. **


End file.
